Kaoru Himura
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Ya está...el final ya esta aki...Kenshin Kaoru, el final de la historia, kaoru kamiya pasa a ser...Kaoru Himura RR onegi!
1. Chapter 1

WOLAS A TODOS! Soy la gran kaoru-kamiyaxkenshin (esto...ejem)Weno en fin espero que disfruteis con este fic, a mi personalmente me gusta mucho, vale que en este capítulo la mayoría de cosas son chorradas pero son necesarias para que se entienda bien el capítulo más adelante ok?

Weno ninguno de los personajes de RK me pertenecen ne? Si hay perso nuevos si me perteneceran a mi desde luego pero por el momento no hay nadie nuevo y no creo que ponga a nadie pero ya veremos, todo depende enteramente de cómo funcione este fic si hay rewiews subire si no nanai

Weno disfrutad de esto, de verdad este fic me salió del alma, nada mas me entro la inspiración me puse a escribirlo pero la maldita compu me lo borró todo cuanto estaba medio exo asi q lo tube q volver a empezar pero weno creo q ara m a sailo mjr q antes y todo!jejeje weno ya no os entretengo + con mis xorradas disfrutad de la lectura.** Y DEJAR R/R!**

**Kaoru Himura**

Capítulo 1: Tienes pareja?

Era una tranquila mañana el dojo Kamiya, osease, la típica discusión de Sano con Yahiko por la comida de Kenshin, mientras este estaba entre intentando calmarlos a ellos y a Kaoru que se había puesto hecha una fiera al oír que Yahiko y el otro decían que no querían comer la comida que ella había preparado porque era asquerosamente toxica. De pronto, Megumi apareció carraspeando para que todos le prestaran atención, y así fue, todos la miraban con la ceja arqueada.

-De que te has vestido Megumi?-Preguntó Sano-_La verdad es que está preciosa..Pero se puede saber en que diablos pienso!_ Bueno, ten en cuenta que carnaval no es hasta dentro de un buen par de meses

Sano recibió una buena leche por el comentario.

Megumi iba vestida con un kimono verde oscuro con dejes amarillos en las mangas, y nadesikos bordadas en ellas. Iba maquillada con un tono rojizo ni fuerte ni suave y un tono verdoso en los ojos.Su pelo estaba recogido en una linda coleta alta complementada por una flor de nadesiko en el lazo, también verde.

-Es que ayer en la tarde pasé por un puesto de kimonos y vi este de aquí a muy buen precio así que lo compré. Bueno, además, de todas formas, yo iba a ir a comprarme uno hoy para el festival de esta noche. Y como no pude aguantarme más las ganas, me vestí con el kimono y me vine aquí para que me vieran, y de paso, preguntarle a Ken-san si quiere ser mi acompañante esta noche.-dijo con una voz altamente seductora y mirando de reojo a Kaoru que tenía una gran vena en la cabeza.

-Que festival?-Preguntó Sano

-Como, no lo sabías?-se burló Megumi-Bueno, tampoco es de sorprender, al fin y al cabo, además de ser un cabeza de escoba, no piensas y no eres nada inteligente.

-Oye!-dijo el chico lanzándole una mirada asesina-Tu no es que seas mejor sabes kitsune?

-Me da igual lo que pienses, Ken-san, serás mi acompañante?-preguntó la doctora kitsune sonriéndole.

-Emmm...pues...gomen nasai de gozaru yo demo me temo que no podrá ser, Megumi-dono. Sessha tiene muchas cosas pendientes que hacer en el dojo así que...gomen de gozaru, demo no podrá ser.

-Bueno, como ya me esperaba una negativa por parte de Ken-san, no me queda más remedio que ir con el cabeza de gallo-dijo resignada la doctora.

-Como que no te queda más remedio? Eh? Y quien te ha dicho que yo quiera ir?-dijo Sano con una vena

Megumi puso una de sus sonrisas siniestras de kitsune y le dijo:

-Irás. A no ser que prefieras quedarte a comer las porquerías que cocina Kaoru.-dijo la doctora, a lo que Kaoru le dirigió una mirada asesina triple (¬¬U)

-Está Kenshin, por si no te habías acordado-contraatacó Sano

Pero la kitsune solo agrandó la sonrisa malévola y prosiguió:

-Jojojojo-rió por lo bajo-Kenshin no podrá cocinar porque perdió una apuesta conmigo y le toca cumplir jojojojo Kenshin no cocinará durante dos semanas jojojojo-todos menos Kenshin, y Megumi se quedaron de piedra, hasta a propia Kaoru.

-Pero bueno Megumi tu nos quieres matar verdad?-preguntó Yahiko con los ojos en cascada-Tan mal nos portamos contigo como para que nos hagas esto?

-Kenshin!-chilló Sano-Como se te ocurre apostar con esta bruja!

Sano recibió otra leche.

-Aprende a callarte-dijo la kitsune.

-Gomen nasai de gozaru yo!-se disculpó este con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ya está bien!-dijo Kaoru pegando un puñetazo a la mesa y asustando a todos los presentes-Vale que mi cocina no sea tan buena como la de Kenshin, pero tampoco hace falta que la traten como porquería! Sano!

-Que!-dijo este poniéndose rígido ante la mirada asesina de Kaoru

-Ya me estás devolviendo el dinero que te presté el otro día, que seguramente lo desperdiciaste en apuestas.

-P..pero..-se lamentó este

-Silencio!-dijo la tanuki-Kenshin!

-H..ahi de gozaru!-dijo poniéndose rígido también

-Tu tendrás trabajo extra!

-Ha..hai...-se lamentó este.

-Yahiko!-Llamó la kendoka mirándolo con la sonrisa más malévola y siniestra que pudo sacar, y era tan eficaz que hizo que al pobre niño le entrara un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo-Tu tienes clase doble hoy, y unos ejercicios de lo maaaas duros...

-No me hagas esto...prometo comerme tu comida durante una semana!-suplicó el joven kendoka

-Está bien, era broma-sonrió la chica complacida-Pero lo de Sano iba en serio ¬¬-dijo al ver que este se relajaba demasiado-

-Que! No me hagas esto jou-chan!-suplicó el tori-atama

-Me da igual, me lo tendrás que devolver. Cambiando de tema, Yahiko, ve y vístete para la clase-dijo Kaoru.

-Pero no acabas de decir que no tengo clase hoy?-dijo el niño

-Lo que dije fue que hoy no tienes esa sesión doble con ejercicios tan duros de la que te hablé, así que corre y ponte tuobi para entrenar.

-Kenshin, di algo...-dijo mirándolo con una cara al estilo el gato con botas en Shrek 2 o Shippo en la película 1de Inuyasha.

-Gomen nasai de gozaru yo Yahiko-kun, demo sessha no puede hacer nada de gozaru-dijo nerviosamente, ya que Kaoru lanzaba sobre el una mirada asesina amenazante- Sessha no es tu sensei así que no depende de mi el tener o no clase jejeje-rió nerviosamente.

Viendo que tenía la batalla perdida, se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. En cuanto el chico desapareció detrás de la puerta, Kaoru miró a Kenshin con una mirada de reproche y le dijo:

-Kenshin! No consientas tanto a Yahiko! Como puedes permitirle todo lo que te pide, si sigue así se convertirá en un rebelde sin causa. Además piensa en el, como kendoka que es, necesita practicar todos los días aunque sea poco. Ya bastante hago con darle un día libre a la semana.

-Si pero es que el pobre me da pena, seguramente planeó pasar el día en el Akabeko non Tsubame-san.-dijo el ex hitokiri intentando hacer entrar en razón a Kaoru.

-Ya lo se pero tiene que pensar que el hacerse fuerte implica el tener que sacrificar algo del ocio, tu por que crees que le he reducido la clase hoy? No quiero perjudicarlo, solo quiero que lo entienda, el camino de un kendoka no es un camino de rosas.

-Tiene toda la razón, Kaoru-dono, pero hoy es fiesta.-volvió a insistir Kenshin.

-Me da igual, a que tu cuando estabas con Hiko también practicabas todos los días?-dijo Kaoru

-Bueno...-a Kenshin le salió una gota-en realidad lo que hacía era esclavizarme...de entrenar mas bien poco...

A Kaoru le salió la misma gota y dijo:

-Bueno, el caso es que no voy a hacer que se canse mucho-sonrió-Yo no pretendo esclavizarlo pero es por su bien. Pero no lo consientas tanto ne?

-Bueno, haré lo que pueda-sonrió el rurouni

De pronto se oyeron unos aplausos acompañados de un largo "Ooooooooooooh!".Megumi y Sanosuke estaban sentados de espectadores aplaudiendo en el porche mirando a los don jóvenes.

-Realmente impresionante!-dijo Sano

-No son ni novios y ya parecen un matrimonio pensando en el futuro de su hijo!-contribuyó Megumi

Los dos jóvenes de dentro se pusieron como tomates al oír eso y de la pena prefirieron mirar el suelo que a sus amigos.

Megumi se levantó y encaminándose hacia el portón del dojo, dijo:

-Yo me voy a cambiar, aquí nosotros estamos de más Sano.

-Un poco si-dijo Sano sonriendo y haciendo lo mismo que la kitsune

-Nosotros nos vamos par te tórtolos-dijo la doctora

-Os veremos en el festival-dijo Sano

-Como, pero al final vendrás?-preguntó sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada Megumi

-Prefiero mil veces ir al festival contigo que comer las porquerias de Kaoru.-dijo el chico.

A la kitsune le salió una vena y le pegó en toda la cabeza con el zapato.

-Y ahora a esta que le pasa?-Dijo Sano frotándose el xixón que le había salido en la cabeza por el golpe del zapato.

Volviendo al dojo, Kenshin y Kaoru pasaron lo que quedó de mañana haciendo lo que tenían pendiente; Kaoru entrenando con Yahiko, y Kenshin lavando ropa (De donde sacarán tanta ropa si solo viven en el dojo Yahiko, Kaoru y Kenshin? Oo)Nada más terminar el entrenamiento, Yahiko fue al Akabeko para pasar el resto del dia con Tsubame, aunque eso último no lo querría admitir jamás públicamente jeje

Bueno, a la hora de comer, Kenshin y Kaoru se dispusieron a comer cuando apareció el Dr. Genzai, junto a sus nietas Ayame y Suzume (no se si se llaman así díganmelo ne?)

-Buenos días, chicos, buen provecho.-dijo el anciano

-Gracias-dijeron los dos mirando al hombre.

-Bueno, podríais quedaros una hora cuidándolas? Es que me tengo que preparar para el festival y no puedo atenderlas.

-Claro que si-dijo la tanuki sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, procuraré no tardarme.-Dijo llendose.

-Buenos días Keniichi, Kaoru-chan!-dijeron las dos niñas-Keniichi, vienes a jugar con nosotras? Vienes, vienes?

-Ehh...hai...demo..choto matte kodasai ne?-dijo el ex rurouni-Primero sessha tiene que comer luego jugará con ustedes ne?

-Hai-dijeron las niñas y se fueron al pozo para jugar con el agua.

-Hasta el doctor Genzai nos gana.-dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

-Ya, tiene razón, Kaoru-dono que suerte la suya, me pregunto con quien irá.-respondió a la sonrisa

-Que pregunta más tonta, pues con su mujer (no se si Genzai tiene mujer pero en este fic si ok?)

-A pero tiene mujer!-Se sorprendió el ex hitokiri

-Claro que la tiene. Pero sabes? La historia del festival de las estrellas es un drama entre dos estrellas que se amaron pero dejaron escapar ese amor en vano, esperando algo que llegó demasiado tarde-dijo Kaoru sonriendo tristemente

-Me lo cuenta?-Preguntó Kenshin mirándola tiernamente

-Está bien, a mi me la contó mi madre cuando fui con ellos una vez a ese festival. La historia trata de dos estrellas que se amaban con todo su corazón, pero su amor no era posible porque vivían tan lejos la una le la otra que no podían verse.

-Eso no es la historia de las dos estrellas de tanabata?-preguntó Kenshin

-Puede que al principio lo parezca pero en realidad no. Porque esas estrellas, aunque se amaban, no lucharon por su amor, pues creían que como eran estrellas, vivirían eternamente, así pues decidieron esperar a que la gran cantidad de estrellas que los separaban se fueran, dejando paso, así, a su amor, pero eso nunca ocurrió, y una de las estrellas se murió, poco después, pasó algo que nunca se creería que hubiese pasado, las estrellas que separaban las dos que se amaban, se movieron, cayendo hacia la tierra, en forma de lluvia, y cuando la estrella llegó hasta la otra, se dio cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban los dos, tanto las personas como las estrellas como los animales y todo lo demás se mueren tarde o temprano, pero era tarde comprenderlo entonces, y se dice que la estrella estuvo tan y tan triste que con su poder se convirtió en miles de estrellitas más pequeñas, dando lugar, así, al festival de las estrellas.

-Que historia tan triste-dijo Kenshin

-Sabes? Yo en los precisos momentos en los que mi madre me contaba esta historia, solo lloraba pero no comprendía la moraleja que la historia quería enseñarnos. No, hasta ahora.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco la comprendo demasiado bien..-sonrió Kenshin.

Kaoru no le dio importancia y le dijo:

-De todas formas, esas estrellas, puede que no se amaran de verdad.

-Pues yo creo que si-dijo Ken mirando hacia el cielo, que aunque era de día, era muy bonito y claro-Pienso que hicieron mal en esperar para revelarse todo lo que sentían pero no dudo de que se amaran.

-Si tu lo dices...-dijo Kaoru-Bueno, pero como yo desde entonces no he ido, pues tampoco creo que eso sea la historia completa.

-Emmm...-dijo Kenshin sonrojándose-Ano...Kaoru-dono...

-Nani?-dijo esta

-Que le parecería si..bueno-cada vez estaba más nervioso-Bueno, si fuésemos usted..y yo...juntos al festival?-Dijo apenado mirando el suelo que de pronto le pareció lo más interesante del mundo.

Kaoru, por su parte, estaba con los ojos como platos mirándolo bien, había oído bien o era solo producto de su imaginación? Tardó un poco para asimilar esas palabras hasta que preguntó:

-De..de verdad?-preguntó sonrojada

-Si pero no lo tome en cuenta, entiendo que no quiera ir conmigo-dijo tristemente-Yo no tengo ropa elegante ni nada parecido, no quiero que se avergüence de m...

-Kenshin Himura!-dijo Kaoru medio enojada medio a punto de llorar por la emoción-Entienda bien señor samurai, mejor guerrero de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Jamás me avergonzaré de usted por mucho que me obliguen apuntándome con un cañón en la nuca! Nunca te das cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero Kenshin?-dijo Kaoru sonrojada, haciendo que el también se sonroje-Es que no te das cuenta? En el momento que te pedí que te quedaras aquí y acepté tu pasado no me importó lo refinado o que seas o las ropas que llevaras ne? Y lo mismo me pasó cuando te dije que aquí siempre tendrías un hogar, tu crees que te diría eso si me avergonzara de ti?

-Kaoru-dono...-sonrió Kenshin-Eso es un acepto?

-Que más podría ser si no?-dijo esta en pose de interesante mientras Kenshin sonreía mirándola con ternura

-_Kaoru-dono, nunca supe que amaría a alguien tanto como la amo a usted..Es lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida. Juro que siempre la protegeré y la cuidaré, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello._

Después de acabar de comer, Kenshin se fue a jugar con las niñas y Kaoru se fue a buscar un kimono para el festival.

Mientras, fuera del dojo, unas personas se acercaban al recinto...

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora jeje bueno de ustedes depende q lo siga o no porq para q voy a seguir un fic q no agrada no creen?

Me da igual lo q m pongan pero DEJEN R/R Q necesito saber sus opiniones, aunq pongan "q asco", preferiria q no, pero diganme q les pareció y si quieren q lo siga ne?

Weno bsos, los kiero!

Atte...Kaoru-KamiyaxKenshin


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru Himura 

Hola buenas a todos! Ya leí sus r/r y la verdad lo siento a todos, soy inmadura escribiendo pero prometo esforzarme muxo más, lo juro, weno ai les ba las respuestas:

**CiNtHiA**: jejeje gracias, m alegro d q te gusten ps ya en este cap sabras kienes son esas personas tan misteriosas jejejeje weno ps disfruta del cap.

**Cisne**: lo siento doble, ya se q e puesto muxos emoticonos, pero ya no pondre más, t lo juro, yo espero q t guste mi fic, se q no es muy bueno pero al menos...weno ps algo no? En fin gracias x mandarme rr y gracias x decirme mi fallo U

**Kaoru: **Bueno la verdad esq eso es un error mio se me olvido separar el "tu" de "obi" pero eso vendría ser "tu obi" U weno ps gracias x tu rr espero q este cap t guste.

**Gabyhyatt**: jejeje, ps esq la tenia pensada pero dime algo no t suena de algo la historia? Ya veras, esa historia tendra muxo q ver cn el transcurso del fic jejeje, espero q m sigas leyendo, gracias x escribirme disfruta del cap

**Ridea-chan**: jejej musas gracias, me alegra q te guste, disfruta del cap -

**KalaChan120**: musas gracias, me alegra q te guste jejeje ahora ps disfruta del cap no?

**ane himura**: en serio? Q bieen!me emociono!no lo abandonare lo prometo jejeje gracias por tus animos, de verdad, siempre q me animen mi inspiración viene sola! Gracias por escribirme! TT...TT q felis soy pero ora disfruta del cap.

**Skaevan**: musas gracias x tus animos, lo seguire lo + pronto q pueda pero como ara empezaran las clases ps no creo q tenga muxo tiempo jejej pero weno ps are lo q pueda, disfruta del cap

**kaoru-luna**: jeje gracias, esq yo soy ken/kao 4ever muajajajaja emmm ¬¬ weno ps gracias x tus animos cuidate y disfruta del cap!

Musas gracias a todos x sus animos y PERDÓNENME x los fallos, los remediaré, me agrada q me los digan weno no agradar si no q lo necesito asi q sigan diciéndome si algo no cuadra ok? Weno ps aki en este cap yo creo q mejore pero ps la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes jejej weno ps les dedico a todos este cap y gracias x los animos.

Otra cosa los personajes de kenshin no me pertenecen a mi si no q al gran Watsuki-sama, lo unico mio es la historia.

**Kaoru Himura**

Capitulo 2: En busca de un kimono, la ruina es lo peor.

-Ya verán la cara que pone Kaoru cuando nos vea muajajajajajajaj!-dijo una chica de un muy largo pelo azabache recogido en una trenza- Y Himura no te digo buajajajajajajajajajajjajajajaj!

-Misao, para de reírte que todo el mundo nos mira-dijo una sonrojada Omasu

-Que pare? Pero es que estoy emocionadísima!-dijo Misao saltando al aire-Es que me encanta estar en el dojo Kamiya!Siempre pasan cosas interesantes y nunca me aburro! Además está Yahiko-chan, y con el nunca me aburro, me encanta hacerle rabieta buajajajajajaja!

-Misao, estate callada.-dijo Aoshi interviniendo

-Eh? Ahoshi-sama, tu también?-la chica se rindió y siguió caminando junto con Omasu, Ochika y Aoshi

Mientras en el dojo, una muy apurada Kaoru corría de un lado para otro, muy desesperada.

-Se encuentra bien Kaoru-dono?-Preguntó preocupado Kenshin.

Kaoru se puso delante de el con los ojos grandes y llorosos y le dijo:

-No tengo kimono!

-Nani!-Kenshin se quedó con los ojos como platos-Entonces como se vestirá para el festival!-Kenshin se imaginó a Kaoru vestida con una yukata, se sonrojó; luego en ropa interior, se sonrojó aun más; por ultimo desnuda, ahí ya no podía más, empezó a sangrarle la nariz-Oroooooooooo!

-Kenshin que te estas imaginando!Pervertido!-dijo Kaoru roja como un tomate pegándole a Kenshin un puñetazo en toda la cara-Desde cuando eres un pervertido!

-Go..gomen de gozaru...-dijo este tapándose la nariz con una gota en la cabeza-No fue mi intención...como dijo que no tenia kimonos..pues..

-Serás pervertido!-dijo Kaoru sonrojada, la verdad es que no estaba enfadada, le agradaba que Kenshin se fijara en ella pero tampoco era el caso que se pasara de pervertido-Me refería a que no tengo ningún kimono decente con el que ir! Serás..

-Vaya! Lo sabía, no podía pasar otra cosa que no fuese una discusión-dijo Misao en pose de "soy la mejor"

Kaoru se quedó estática, luego sonrió y fue donde Misao y las dos se abrazaron, después hizo lo mismo con los demás...bueno, no todos, puede que Aoshi no...(XD)

-Que sorpresa! Me alegro que hayan venido, llegan justo a tiempo, hoy es el festival de las estrellas, es muy bonito, la verdad.

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Ochika-Nos encontramos a Megumi-san y a Sanosuke-kun por el camino.

-Cierto y nos contaron que ustedes dos parecían un matrimonio! Jajajajaja! Enhorabuena!

-No..no es verdad!-dijo Kaoru como un tomate agitando las manos con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno da igual-dijo Misao-De todas formas, yo no me he traído ningún kimono, la verdad es que no suelo vestirlos-dijo sentada al lado de Kaoru.

Kenshin acompañó a Aoshi hasta la sala donde entrenaban (onegai si alguien sabe como se llama q aga el favor de decírmelo U) y se pusieron a beber té.

Misao, Omasu, Kaoru y Ochika conversaban alegremente en la cocina mientras preparaban la comida para que recién llegados comieran.

-------

Misao arqueó una ceja y sus mejillas se empezaron a poner rojas por intentar contener la risa, cuando ya no pudo más, dejó escapar una carcajada como una casa.

-Nunca lo imaginaría!-dijo retorciéndose por el suelo y llorando de la risa-Esto es buenísimo!Himura un pervertido!Buajajajajajajajajajajaja!No me lo puedo creer!Quiero contarlo a alguien que no lo sepa pero ya!Buajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Kaoru la miraba con una mirada asesina mientras Omasu y Ochika reían tapándose la boca con su mano.

-Pero bueno!-dijo Kaoru-Os lo he contado porque me obligasteis y ahora os reís de mi! No es justo!

-No te enfades Kaoru-chan-dijo Omasu-Pero es que es difícil imaginarse al joven Himura de pervertido jaja. Puede que de Sanosuke-kun me lo esperara pero..nunca del joven Himura.

-Es verdad-dijo Misao ya compuesta-Bueno, pero, debes estar contenta, irás con el al festival no?

-Pues si pero..no tengo un kimono decente con el que poder ir, en verdad no quiero que Kenshin se decepcione de mi- dijo Kaoru mirando el suelo.

Misao le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo sonriendo:

-No lo decepcionarás, seguro que para el eres guapa hasta cuando de llenas de polvo-dijo- Además, si lo que quieres es impresionarle, que eso ya es otra cosa, pues cómprate un kimono nuevo, y que sea bien bonito.

-Eso es fácil de decir pero después..Misao, los kimonos bonitos como el que llevaba Megumi son muy caros, ella se lo puede permitir porque tiene un sueldo considerable pero...yo no. Ademas, tengo responsabilidades con Kenshin y Yahiko, no puedo gastar el dinero ahorrado solo por un capricho mío.-contestó Kaoru tristemente.

-Ciertamente, eso es un problema-Dijo Ochika

-Entonces, como podríamos arreglarlo?-dijo Misao-Alguna de ustedes tiene alguna idea de cómo podemos hacerle para encontrar un kimono bonito, que impresione, pero que sea barato?

-Eso es bastante difícil-dijo Omasu-Pero podríamos ayudarte a buscar en el mercado. Que me dices Kaoru?

-Está bien, pero, antes debo preguntarle a Kenshin a ver que le parece.-dijo Kaoru.

La kendoka se dispuso a salir cuando unos ojos en llama se posaron sobre ella, haciendo que girara la cabeza.

-Pero estás loca! Se supone que lo vas a impresionar! Como piensas tu que lo impresionarás contándole la sorpresa!-chilló Misao-Solo diles que vamos a Salir y ya.

-Esta bien-dijo Kaoru con una gota en su cabeza.

Misao decidió acompañarla por si las moscas y las dos fueron donde Kenshin y Aoshi y les dijeron que saldrían de compras las cuatro, y que a lo mejor llegarían tarde.

Las dos se fueron de allí dejando a los dos espadachines solos.

-Y bien?-dijo Kenshin-Creo que aun no le has pedido a Misao-san que sea tu pareja para el festival de la noche. Sessha cree que deberías hacerlo, porque podría conseguir otra pareja que no seas exactamente tu.

-Te equivocas Himura-dijo el cubo de hielo-En realidad si se lo pedí.

-Nani!- a Kenshin se le pusieron los ojos como platos pero después le miró y le sonrió-Vaya, en verdad me alegro mucho por ti.

-No pienso pasar las vacaciones meditando.-dijo Aoshi.

Ahí Kenshin si que se quedó petrificado. Acaba de decir Aoshi, el, que se pasa todo el día meditando, acaba de decir que ya no quiere meditar!

-Aoshi...-dijo Kenshin-En verdad me sorprendiste. Por lo que parece, tu también has encontrado las respuestas a tus preguntas.

-Así es, por lo que veo igual tu.-dijo mirándole con una pequeña..sonrisa!(En fin XD)

-Así es-dijo Kenshin dedicándole su característica sonrisa.

Mientras, en el mercado, las chicas paraban de tienda en tienda, había kimonos preciosos, pero todos eran muy caros, y no se lo podían permitir por mucho que quisieran. Al fin llegaron hasta una tienda, era la ultima que quedaba por mirar. (Sugoi! Oo de donde sacaron tantas fuerzas para recorres tantas tiendas!Pq supongo q habran muxas, al fin y al cabo es Tokio...en fin.)

-Esta es la última que queda por mirar, pero también tiene pinta de ser cara-dijo Kaoru.

-Si verdad?-dijo Omasu.-deberíamos entrar?

-No pasa nada por probar, Omasu-dijo Ochika-Venga, miremos a ver si hay alguno que encaje con nuestras peticiones.

-Eso es!-dijo Misao empujando a Omasu mientras Ochika empujaba a Kaoru.

Entraron en la tienda, la verdad es que era bastante elegante, era de estilo japonés, pero era grande, y lujosa. La dependienta se acercó a ellas y les preguntó que tipo de kimono buscaban, ellas respondieron las expectativas dejándose el "pero que sea barato" para más tarde.

-Vaya! Hoy muchas mujeres han venido aquí para ver si había algún kimono elegante. Supongo que es para el festival no? –dijo la dependienta.

-Si, así es.-dijo Kaoru

-Bueno, veamos...pues, uno que impresionaría llevándolo usted, podría ser alguno que resaltase con sus ojos.Eso siempre funciona, seguro que su novio se maravillará, pues es usted muy hermosa-dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Kaoru se sonrojara.

-No..Kenshin no es mi novio...-dijo apenada.

-Como si lo fueran-dijo Misao-Si hasta parecen un matrimonio ya!

La dependienta se rió un poco ante el comentario y después le levantó el mentón a Kaoru para mirarle bien el color de sus ojos.

-Ciertamente, sus ojos son hermosos, tengo el kimono prefecto-dijo sonriendo-Espérenme tantito.

La mujer se fue hasta el almacén para buscar el kimono correspondiente, pero antes de salir, oyó la conversación de las cuatro amigas.

-Que pena, se nota que es una tienda de lujo-dijo Ochika.

-Si..si es demasiado caro no me lo podré permitir-dijo Kaoru mirando el suelo.

-Mmmm, pues, si no se puede, pues improvisaremos algo con tus kimonos y te verás muy guapa ya verás.-dijo Misao

-Si, es cierto, yo soy maestra en el arte de coser-dijo Omasu.

-Supongo...bueno, ojalá no sea caro-dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

La dependienta salió del almacén con un hermoso kimono en sus manos, la verdad es que era bastante simple, era negro, con flores rojizas y naranjas y sus hojas verdes bordadas en varias partes de la prenda. El cinturón (aki en la serie lo llaman así pero si alguien sabe como se llama diganmelo ok?) con el que sujeta la prenda era color amarillo-marrón.

Kaoru se probó el kimono y las otras tres se maravillaron, estaba preciosa, como ella sola. Después de verlo un poco más, la kendoka se lo quitó y lo dobló.

-Entonces? Se lo llevan? Pienso que sería una verdadera lástima que no se lo llevaran, la verdad es que le sienta muy bien señorita-preguntó la dependienta.

-Pues..depende de cuanto cueste, la verdad es que no me lo podré permitir si es muy caro así que..-dijo Kaoru.

-No, la verdad es que no es muy caro, usted no tiene complejo de ropa complicada, para serle sincera, los kimonos sencillos con pocas flores es los que mejor le sientan, y yo he escogido uno que no es muy caro. De hecho solo vale 13 yens (recuerden q en esos tiempos la moneda tenía menos valor)

-Pues yo creo que está muy bien de precio! Es una ganga!-dijo Misao-Es la mitad de lo que tenías pensado gastarte!

-Si Misao, pero tampoco iba a gastármelo todo-dijo Kaoru.

-Tacaña-dijo esta.

-Misao!-dijo Omasu-Ella tiene responsabilidades con el dojo, además tiene que alimentar a Kenshin-san, a Yahiko-kun y Sanosuke kun, que los dos comen como si se acabara el mismísimo mundo, y además a nosotros ahora, no crees que te estás pasando un poco?

-Lo siento Kaoru-dijo con una mano en la nuca

-_Así que ella es Kaoru Kamiya..la hija de sensei Kamiya..hmm, esto se lo tengo que decir a mi esposo Yutaro. Que alegría verla de nuevo. Y encima me entero que tiene novio. Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción por una vez. _Ka..señorita.. me podría decir como se llama?

-Eh?-se sorprendió la nombrada y las otras tres-Pues...me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.

-A que bien. Oí hablar mucho de su padre. _Más de lo que imaginas Kaoru. _Bueno, no sabían? Hoy estamos en ofertas, así que, por haber comprado un kimono en nuestra tienda, le regalamos otro-dijo sonriendo.

A Kaoru y a las demás se les abrieron tanto la boca que llegaba hasta el suelo. Al volver en si, la kendoka preguntó incrédula:

-En verdad?-dijo todavía sorprendida

-Claro-dijo la dependienta-Por cierto, me llamo Mika Kiwashi.

-Ehhh..yoroshiku-dijeron las cuatro a coro.

-Pues yo soy Misao Makimachi, la líder de los Onniwabanshu.-dijo esta

-Hajimemashite-dijo sonriendo-Bueno, Kaoru-san, si quiere, puede elegir un traje para su pareja, así pueden ir conjuntados.

-Es buena idea!-dijo Ochika-Pero Kaoru-chan no debe ver el traje, así que yo y Misao lo cogeremos para que no lo vea. Kaoru-chan es la que debe describirte a su pareja, adelante.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron las otras tres.

Kaoru las miró con recelo pero al fin y al cabo, tenían razón.

-Kenshin es...es pelirrojo, tiene el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos son violáceos, tiene una cruz en su mejilla izquierda, es un samurai, su espada es una sakabattou, emmmm...es bajito, un palmo más alto que yo, emmm, que más...necesitas saber algo más?-dijo Kaoru

-Con eso es suficiente. _Vaya, el es el novio de Kaoru, oí hablar a los vecinos, pero nunca imaginé que fuera verdad, bueno, pero a pesar de todo, es una buena persona, hace mucho que no te veo...battousai_

Misao y Ochika siguieron a Mika hasta el almacén, era un lugar bastante iluminado y habían kimonos por todas partes, ordenados y sin una sola arruga. Mika fue hacia una estantería en concreto y de allí cogió un conjunto y se lo enseñó a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban, Mika era asombrosa..no solo había encontrado el kimono perfecto para Kaoru nada más mirándola, si no que había hallado el traje perfecto para Kenshin sin ni siquiera verlo en persona. Le quedaría perfecto...

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno ps eso fue todo x ahora, no se cuando pueda volver a publicar pq ahora q empezaron las clases ps no se, intentare q sea pronto. Weno gracias x sus animos, de verdad son un cielo todos, weno ps espero no haberles decepcionado cn el segundo cap, como verán, aki todo transcurre durante el dia, en el fetival, esta historia no será mu larga, yo diría q le kedan unos dos o tres caps más, weno ps espero q sigan animándome q lo necesito muxo para q me entre la inspiración jejeje.No olviden **DEJEN R/R ONEGAI DE GOZARU!**weno gracias x leerme y hasta la proxima!

Weno ps me despido un abrazo a todos!

Los kiero muxo!

Atte...KaoruKamiyaxKenshin


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru Himura 

**LO SIENTOOOOOO! LAMENTO LA DEMORA!**Esq ya saben, las malditas clases se interponen entre yo y mi kerido (y a veces maltratado, odiado e insultado) PC,GOMEN!Ahora aré este cap + emocionante en compensación!Y musas gracias x sus RR de veras me animan muxo!Las contestaciones se las dejo abajo ne? Ahora disfruten todos del fic y pásenselo bien!

KAORU HIMURA

Capítulo 3: Mika! Recuerdos del Ishin Shishi! Preparados, listos, ya!

Las cuatro mujeres (Misao, Omasu, Kaoru y Ochika)iban caminando camino del dojo. Kaoru llevaba su kimono doblado en la mano, la verdad no podía creérselo, había conseguido un kimono a mitad de precio, sin gastarse mucho, otro para Kenshin y encima gratis! Mika se ofreció para llevar el kimono de Kenshin personalmente al dojo, y como en ese mismo momento no podía abandonar la tienda, dijo que lo tendrían a puno para más tarde, en cuanto pudiera cerrar la tienda.

-Kaoru, esto es una ganga, a lo mejor tendría que haber comprado unos kimonos para mi querido Aoshi-sama y para mi-dijo Misao con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Irás al festival con Aoshi?-dijo Kaoru sorprendida

La ninja se sonrojó pero después se puso sus dos manos en la cara y empezó a decir medio avergonzada:

-Bueno, la verdad es que..Aoshi-sama me lo pidió por el camino! Jojojojo!-rió Misao

**-Flashback-**

Los cuatro miembros del Aoyá iban caminando por la calle cuando se toparon con Megumi.

-Anda!-dijo la kitsune-Sois vosotros!

-Hola doctora kitsune!-dijo Misao, a lo que la nombrada le mandó una mirada asesina-Que pasa! Era broma, desde luego...Por cierto, porque vas tan elegantemente vestida?

-Eh? Bueno, es que hoy es el festival de las estrellas, y he ido al dojo para pedirle a Ken-san que sea mi acompañante, pero me parece a mi que no, según el, tiene mucha tarea en la casa, pero, seguro irá con Kaoru. En fin..que se le va a hacer. De todas formas, estaría bien que ustedes también fuesen al festival, la verdad es que la historia de las dos estrellas es muy bonita y todo es precioso. Pero, supongo que la comadreja no tiene pareja, así que no irá. Verdad?

-Pues claro que la tengo!-dijo la nombrada-Lo que pasa es que no te pienso revelar su nombre!

-A si? En serio? No me digas!-dijo mirándola con una mirada las suyas.-Pues si no me dices quien es, daré por hecho que no tienes pareja.

A Misao le salió una vena, de hecho, iba a darle un puñetazo a la doctora pero se quedó congelada al oír lo que dijo Aoshi.

-Yo soy su pareja-dijo este con los ojos cerrados, y aparentando calma y tranquilidad.

Todos se quedaron con las bocas tocando tierra y de piedra. Misao pronto reaccionó y miró detenida y sonrojadamente a Aoshi.

-A..Aoshi-sama...-dijo la joven.

-Lo digo en serio-repitió el líder-Ahora, si no quieres...

-Claro que si!-dijo Misao con los ojos redondos y llenos de brillo.

Se sentó en el suelo y miró a Aoshi como si fuera el mismísimo Dios.

**-Fin flashback-**

-Así que fue así como te lo pidió...-dijo Kaoru asombrada-Vaya, no me esperaba eso de Aoshi.

-La verdad nosotras tampoco, pero ni modo, estuvimos presentes y pues lo vimos todo, así que nos lo creemos, que si no llega a ser así, te juro, Kaoru-chan, que yo eso no me lo trago.-dijo Omasu

-Desde luego-dijo Ochika corroborando a Omasu

-Me hubiera gustado verlo a mi también, pero bueno, supongo que en el fondo, Megumi quería que Kenshin la rechazara, porque desde el principio tenía planeado ir con Sano-dijo Kaoru sonriendo

-A no!-dijo Misao con una sonrisa malévola-Ui, esto es interesante...

Y Misao empezó a reír siniestramente mientras las otras tres muchachas la miraban con miedo, al igual que la gente que pasaba por los lados, bueno, mas bien, la que la veía e intentaba no acercársele. Al fin, llegaron al dojo, donde se encontraron que en el patio estaban Kenshin lavando la ropa y Aoshi tendiendo la colada. (?)

Las chicas se quedaron de piedra al ver a Aoshi arremangado y tendiendo la ropa a medida que Kenshin la lavaba. Al final, los dos kendokas les explicaron que querían acabar pronto las tareas porque necesitaban salir por un rato al mercado. Y así fue, los dos espadachines se fueron al mercado, Misao se quedó dormida en el salón junto a Ochika y Omasu estaba preparando el almuerzo y la comida que se llevarían al festival, porque cada uno iba a cenar con su pareja.

-Y bueno Omasu, ya tienes pareja?-preguntó curiosa Kaoru

-Bueno, la verdad es que no, Ochika y yo habíamos pensado ir juntas ya que no tenemos ninguna pareja.-respondió esta.

-Bueno...porque no le preguntan a Katsu-san?-dijo Kaoru al encendérsele la bombillita.

-No se, a lo mejor el ya tiene pareja-dijo esta un tanto sonrojada.

-No lo creo, también podrían preguntarle a Hiko-sama no?-dijo la tanuki

-Pero el está en Kyoto, las cartas tardan muchísimo, es imposible mandar una hoy y recibir la respuesta hoy! Ya lo sabes Kaoru-chan.-Dijo la joven ninja con una gota sobre su cabeza.

A Kaoru también le salió esa misma gota y dijo:

-Bueno, también están...mmmm...Yahiko...no...el irá con Tsubame-chan, o si no, se quedará en el Akabeko, a ver...quien más...mmmm...no se me ocurre nadie..Sano irá con Megumi..mmm...Kenshin..irá conmigo...-ahí se sonrojó un poco-Pero Katsu estará libre, seguro. Un momento! Ya se! Saitoh! No, un momento..el irá con Tokio-san, olvidaba que esta casado...

-Oye, aunque no lo estuviera, yo no quiero ir con ese tipo-dijo Omasu mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-Si, si, de acuerdo, tienes razón...mmmm de libres están Katsu y...mmmmm kyaaaaaaa!NO SE ME OCURRE NADIEEEEE!

-Cálmate Kaoru-chan, no te procupes mujer, a mi no me importa, la verdad, es más, me sería muy incómodo ir con Katsu-san o Hiko-sensei.-dijo la joven ninja.

-Ya pero...-dijo Kaoru apenada-Es que...me da mucha pena que todos tengamos con quien ir y ustedes dos no...

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez, nos llevaremos con nosotros a Okina y los demás, entonces si que tendremos pareja ne?-Le sonrió Omasu

-Bueno...está bien. Pero recuerden que Katsu está libre-dijo respondiendo la kendoka.

-Que si, que si.-Dijo negando con la cabeza Omasu

Mientras, en la puerta del dojo, Aoshi y Kenshin estaban a punto de entrar cuándo una voz llamó al segundo.

Era un hombre alto, de unos 49 años, de cabellos negros como el azabache y los ojos del mismo color y una mujer, de unos 42, de pelo color castaño claro y unos ojos marrón oscuro. El hombre llevaba puesto un Gi gris y un Hakama blanco; y la mujer un kimono verde clarito con rosas rojas en los bordes. Kenshin, al principio no los reconoció, pero la cara de esas dos personas se le hacía muy familiar.

-Himura-san, mi esposa me comentó que usted es el novio de la hija de Kamiya-sensei-dijo el hombre. Kenshin lo miró con una cara algo desconcertada, Aoshi que ya no entendía absolutamente nada.-Vaya, tan viejo me he vuelto, que ya ni me reconoces?

Kenshin, abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que no era ni más ni menos que uno de sus amigos y compañeros del Ishin Shishi.

-Yutaro-san!-dijo Kenshin haciendo una reverencia-Me alegro de poder verte de nuevo. Pasen dentro, los presentaré con los demás.

Kaoru y las demás (Misao y Ochika se habían despertado ya) hablaban tranquilamente cuando entraron Kenshin y los otros tres.

Kaoru reconoció a la dependienta de la tienda.

-Si, le traje su conjunto a Kenshin.-dijo entregándoselo al nombrado-Es para esta noche, espero que se lo pasen bien en el festival.

-Mu..muchas gracias...-dijo sonriendo la kendoka.

-Bueno, los presento-dijo alegremente Kenshin-Ellos son Kiwashi Mika y Kiwashi Yutaro, Yutaro-san era un compañero mio de cuándo yo era del Ishin Shishi, y Mika-sama era una de las hosteleras que atendían la posada. Y también la mejor amiga de Katsura.

Los presentes se sorprendieron, la verdad es que el mundo era un pañuelo.

-Bueno, ellos son Kamiya Kaoru, Makimachi Misao, Omasu y Ochika y Shinomori Aoshi, todos menos Kaoru-dono son amigos de Kyoto.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron los dos esposos

-Igualmente-dijeron los otros.

-La verdad me sorprende mucho que sea usted un ex miembro del Ishin Shishi-dijo Kaoru.

-No te tienes que sorprender, mujer, si no, mira a Kenshin, el gran Battousai, ahora es el futuro marido de la hija del gran sensei Kamiya.

-No!E..eso no es..eso no..no es verdad..yo..yo no..!-negó la kendoka con las manos.

Kenshin estaba sonrojado, y sin darse cuenta, miró la manga de su Gi, que utilizaba como bolsillo y se sonrojó.

-Bueno, de todas formas, te traje un conjunto muy especial Kenshin-san-dijo Mika

-En serio? Muchas gracias.-sonrió el ex hitokiri

-Bueno, de todas formas, es un poco asombroso el hecho de que ustedes sean conocidos de cuando Tokugawa no? Además, como es que conocían al padre de Kaoru-chan?-preguntó con curiosidad Misao

-Bueno, eso es fácil, nosotros tenemos un hijo que era alumno de este dojo. Pero ese hijo es un bastardo, no obedeció las lecciones de su sensei y decidió que la espada estaba hecha para asesinar, no para proteger a la gente.-dijo Mika

-Esa historia me suena...-dijo Kaoru.

-Por casualidad no tendrá los dedos inservibles para poder sostener una espada verdad?-preguntó Kenshin.

-Kenshin, no digas esas cosas, ese malvado no puede...

-Pues así es, el es nuestro hijo, la verdad es que nos sentimos muy avergonzados con ustedes, sobretodo con tigo, Kaoru-san-dijo Yutaro-Y también lamento que utilizara el nombre de Battousai, Kenshin-Hizo una reverencia pidiendo perdón, al igual que Mika.

-No..no puede ser...-dijo Kaoru

-Pero alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Misao

-Misao!-dijo Omasu pegándole una colleja en la cabeza a su joven amiga-Esos son asuntos de ellos, no te entrometas donde no te incumbe.

-Esta bien...lo siento-dijo sacando la lengua

-Bueno, la verdad es que me allegro mucho volverte a ver Kenshin-san. Emm..siento lo que voy a decir, pero es que no tuve oportunidad para hacerlo antes, verás, lamento mucho la muerte de Tomoe-san, se que no es agradable comentar eso ahora, pero es que cuando me enteré de la triste noticia, pensé que estarías destrozado. Y sinceramente me alegro que te hayas olvidado de ella, por lo menos como mujer.-dijo cariñosamente Mika

-Si..pero seguro que ella ahora es muy feliz donde quiera que esté.-sonrió Kensshin-No niego que a veces la echaba de menos, pero...eso ya no pasa desde que Kaoru-dono apareció en mi vida.

Kaoru se sonrojó mucho y levantó la cabeza con los ojos como platos, la verdad, cuando empezaron a hablar de Tomoe, se sintió un poco incomoda, por que no sabía como reaccionaría Kenshin, pero no sabía nada de ella, así que no tenía derecho a opinar, cuando Kenshin dijo que la echaba de menos, se sintió fatal, hasta que oyó lo que dijo.

Yutaro y Mika sonrieron entre si, la verdad es que Kenshin tenía razón, Kenshin parecía otro, nadie que no lo conociera y aunque lo conociera, no diría que una vez fue el frío asesino Battousai, al que todos temían.

-Bueno!-dijo Mika-Dejémonos de caras largas, Kenshin-san, vamos, a probarte el traje para ver si todavía te sienta bien.

-Todavia?-dijeron los presentes menos Yutaro

-No se preocupen ya lo entenderán cuando sea el momento-aclaró el esposo de la tendera.

-Muy bien, Himura ya la oíste! A cambiarte!-dijo Misao-Yo voy con ustedes que quiero ver como le queda y enterarme de las cosas.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte, Misao-dijo Aoshi a lo que Misao se sorprendió-Quédate aquí, no querrás ver a Himura cambiándose no?

Misao se puso roja y agitó negativamente la cabeza.

-Pues entonces quédate aquí-dijo Omasu

-Está bien, pero yo quiero enterarme de las cosas!-dijo medio llorando

-Ay ya Misao, no seas infantil!-dijo Ochika-Quedémonos aquí por ahora, ya lo sabremos cuando sea el momento.

-Tiene razón-dijo Kaoru sonriendo-Por que no mejor vamos a nuestros cuartos para arreglarnos para el festival?

-Buena idea-dijo Misao-Aoshi-sama, tu también tienes que ir a cambiarte no? O irás así mejor? Ay, no me tomes a mal, no es que no estés bien así vestido ni nada de eso, si no que a lo mejor, pues quieres vestirte más para la ocasión, no se, me entendiste algo?

Aoshi sonrió (?) y le dijo cariñosamente:

-No tengo nada en particular que ponerme, así que iré vestido como me ves. Pero si no te importa mucho mejor.

-En serio? Así estás bien, en serio! No hace falta que te cambies!-dijo con los ojos de corazón.

-Oigan, desde cuando Aoshi sonríe y habla más de cuatro palabras que no sean amenazas o recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado?-Preguntó sorprendida Kaoru

-La verdad estoy tan sorprendida como tu, aun que después de lo que pasó en la mañana, pues, esto se vuelve creíble.-dijo Omasu

-Desde luego-dijo Ochika-Bueno, Misao-chan, nosotras nos vamos para el cuarto, ya vendrás no?

-Oigan espérenme!-dijo la ninja corriendo hacia ellas.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Kenshin, Mika y Yutaro le enseñaban el traje a Kenshin.

-No me lo puedo creer, este traje...este es uno de los trajes que llevaba cuándo estaba en el Ishin Shishi-se asombró el ex hitokiri

-Si, pero no es uno cualquiera-dijo Mika-Es el que llevaste en tu cumpleaños, el traje que te regaló Katsura-san, al que tu le tenías tanto aprecio.

**-Flashback-**

Kenshin, en ese entonces Battousai, iba caminando por el pasillo de camino a la sala del té para encontrarse con Katsura. Lo había llamado, pero que el supiera, no había trabajo hasta dentro de unos días, el mismo Katsura se lo había dicho, así que, para que lo habría citado? Lo sabría cuando llegara a la sala.

Cuando llegó, tocó a la puerta y el jefe del Ishin Shishi le hizo andemán desde dentro para que entrara.

-Para que me has llamado Katsura?-preguntó con su tono frío el hitokiri.

-Lo siento, te interrumpí en algo?-preguntó el hombre sonriéndole al muchacho.

-Estaba durmiendo-contestó Battousai secamente, la verdad es que estaba descansando por que últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo, pero de pronto tuvo que ir a ver a Katsura, Katsura...era un buen hombre, la verdad, pero a veces era demasiado inoportuno, como lo fue en ese preciso momento, pero bueno.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que lo que debo decirte no es muy importante, al menos no para el Ishin Shishi, pero para mi si lo es, y supongo que para ti tambien lo es.-dijo Katsura, Kenshin lo miró con la ceja arqueada pero volvió a su semblante neutro- Bueno, lo que pasa es que me parece que esa ropa que llevas te la regaló tu maestro no es así?

-Si-respondió este.

-Bueno, la verdad es que te la veo muy vieja y sucia, y bueno, quiero darte otro conjunto para que puedas tener más variedad de ropa, es un conjunto que yo mismo mandé confeccionar especialmente para ti.-Sonrió el hombre.

Kenshin estaba sorprendidísimo, no se esperaba eso, por que demonios le compró un traje nuevo? No entendía nada. Katsura leyó su mente, y para que el desconcierto del muchacho se borrara, le contestó:

-No me digas que ya no te acuerdas, hoy es tu décimo octavo cumpleaños, Kenshin, felicidades.

Kenshin se sorprendió, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo recogiendo el traje y levantándose.

**-Fin flashback-**

-Si, ese fue el primer regalo de Katsura, y yo que pensaba que se perdió aquella vez que tuvimos que abandonar el Ishin Shishi...

-No, yo alcancé a salvarlo, Katsura me dijo que me fuera a mi casa, pero yo fui por tu traje, quería devolvértelo cuando te viera, o decirle a Izuka que te lo diera.-dijo Mika

-Pero resultó que Izuka era el traidor...nosotros que confiábamos tanto en el...pero bueno.

-Yo...yo no se si le guardo rencor o no. La verdad es que por su culpa perdí a Tomoe, pero, también, encontré a Kaoru, y ella es lo que más feliz me hace en esta vida.-dijo Kenshin mirando el suelo con nostalgia, tristeza y felicidad mezcladas.

-También tienes razón, pero bueno, será mejor que vayas poniéndote el traje, Yutaro te ayudará, yo me voy con las muchachas para ayudarlas a ellas.

-Ok, vístelas bien!-dijo Yutaro mirando con ternura a su esposa.

-Eso no hace falta que me lo digas.-respondió la mujer con la misma mirada.

Al salir ella del cuarto, Kenshin le dijo:

-Se quieren mucho cierto?

-Si, la quiero mucho, la verdad es que cuándo ella fue a recoger tu traje, se quedó encerrada en tu cuarto por que fuera estaban atacando, yo entré por ella y la ayudé a salir de allí, me enfadé mucho con ella por no irse, pero cuando me dijo el porqué, me sorprendí y me la llevé conmigo para protegerla, pero me enamoré.

-Que bueno, en cierto modo, me siento halagado, por que siento que fue por mi traje que se enamoraron, pero a lo mejor es solo mi imaginación.

-No, no lo es, tienes toda la razón, y ahora te devolvemos lo que es tuyo.-dijo Yutaro.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Kenshin.

Kenshin se puso su traje, la verdad es que le quedaba espléndido, Katsura tenía muy buen gusto.

Por otra parte, Kaoru y las demás se habían vestido ya. Kaoru les dejó unos kimonos a las muchachas del Aoyá y Mika hizo que se les viera espléndido. Kaoru estaba deslumbrante.

Y llegó la hora de marcharse, Kaoru y las demás salieron del cuarto para la puerta de entrada del dojo, donde se encontraron con Megumi y Sano.

-Vaya Jou-chan, te ves muy bien!-dijo Sano-Eh? Quien es esta señora?

-Sano!-dijo Kaoru pegándole una colleja-Es una amiga. Ella también estaba en el Ishin Shishi, y su esposo era compañero de Kenshin. Se llama Mika Kiwashi. Mika, el es Sanosuke Sagara y ella la medico de la familia, Megumi Takani.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron las dos.

-Sabe que se ve muy bien Megumi-san? Se nota que sabe arreglarse-dijo Mika

-De verdad? Muchas gracias, de verdad, nunca nadie me dijo eso.-respondió sonrojada la kitsune.

-Bueno, eso es por que de seguro se pone bonita para un hombre, y no es especialmente Kenshin-dijo Misao-Verdad Aoshi-sama?

-Si-asintió este con su expresión de siempre.

Todos se pusieron a hablar hasta que Sano se quedó sorprendido al igual que todos los que estaban de cara a la casa. Kaoru, fue la última en darse la vuelta.

Kenshin estaba guapísimo, llevaba un Gi negro con los bordes de las mangas blancos y un abrigo de esos por encima del Gi de color blanco y un Hakama también blanco.

Kaoru, por su parte, no se quedaba atrás, ella también estaba preciosa, con su kimono negro, y además, iban conjuntados.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, Kenshin simplemente creía que veía un ángel delante suyo, y Kaoru, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, estaba guapísimo.

Kenshin miró su manga derecha, luego miró a Kaoru y se sonrojó.

-Vamos?-dijo el pelirrojo tendiéndole el brazo para que lo tomara.

-Vamos-dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le tomaba el brazo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno eso fue todo, lamento la demora, esq ya saben deberes, examenes, etc bueno pero ora si me pude conectar y escribir, ya se desveló el misterio de la dependienta, la verdad esq la parte de la historia en la q Katsura le regala el traje a Ken es inventada x mi, weno ai les va las contestaciones.

**Yumiki-sama**: Jejeje, gracias x leer, en serio, espero q te haya gustado el cap, bueno puede ser, esq fue el primer nombre q se me ocurrio jajajaja lo q no te entendi fue eso de lo de espuiar kien esta espiando a kien?

**Cisne.Negro**: Musas gracias, intentare buscar ese libro, lo q yo me referia era al gimnasio xro bueno, de todas formas, Ochika es la otra chica del Aoyá, la q siempre va cn omasu, esq aki en españa la llaman asi, si no se llama asi dimelo y lo arreglo, de todas formas, gracias x leer mi fic, espero q no t haya decepcionao, jeje gracias.

**ane himura:** Gracias amiga! No te preocupes q lo continuare lo q pasa es q como ya die ahora estoy en examenes tareas etc etc etc y bueno no hay casi tiempo para escribir, pq nada+ acabar la tarea , como me canso de escribir tando y mi cabeza parece una ximenea de tanto humo q tira ps no hay ganas...jeje weno, conectate al msn, q nunca t veo conectada.Espero q no t alla decepcionao el cao weno xao, cuidate.

**kaorudono8:** En serio? Me alegro muxo jejej Desde luego q se le caerá la baba jeje, esq kaoru se puso muy bonita y el no se keda atrás, espero q no t alla decepcionao el cap y sigas leyendo ne?cuidate xaooo!

**CiNtHiA**: jejeje q suerte tienes...maldita escuela!Bueno esq la odio no me gusta xra nada!pero weno, espero q te alla gustado el cap no? Gracias x tus animos en serio!

**KalaChan120**: jejee pos ya se descubrio el misterioso misterio jejeej, la verdad esq se me ocurrió y me pareció muy bonito asi q lo puse.Bueno espero q allas disfrutado del cap y q no t alla decepcionao.Xao cuidate!

**kaoru-luna:** jeje, la verdad lo del cap anterior era para dar la gracia pero en realidad ahora va a llegar lo romántico, sera muy bonito, o prokurare q lo sea jeje, gracias x leerme, en serio y gracias x tus animos, weno te me cuidas xao!

MUSAS GRACIAS! Mil millones de gracias a todos les deseo lo mjr! Bueno, en este cap me senti inspirada jeje, espero q les alla gustado, di lo mejor de mi, pero si no esta bien, intentaré esforzarme aun + para q sea de vuestro agrado y espero q sigan dejando rr q me suben muxo la moral y las ganas de escribir! Gracias a todos!Nos vemos!

Atte KaoruKamiyaxKenshin


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO**

**LO siento mucho, de verdad se q me e retrasado muxo y prometo dentro de una semana escribir, ya q cojo vacaciones**

**Espero q me sigais leyendo y LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

**Atte**

**KaoruKamiyaxKenshin**


	5. En el festival I

**Declaimer: NO son mios, son del GRAN maestro Watsuki-sensei, lo único mío es el fic y los personajes nuevos (Mika y Yutaro)

* * *

**

HOLA!que tal? Lamento tanto la demora que me deprimo T.T en fin, no he tenido mucho tiempo, además pronto me quitaran internet, y ahi si q tardare un buen tiempo para poder escribir, esq me van a caer muxas...9 para ser exactos, es la primera vez q me pasa, mis papis me van a matar XX dios mio...en fin, lo q tenga q pasar pasará. Espero q os guste el cap, ya que yo creo que está muy lindo

**Kaoru Himura**

Capítulo 4: En el festival (I)

El Kenshingumi caminaba hablando animádamente para las afueras de la ciudad, en una montaña, que es donde se iba a celebrar el festival de las estrellas.

Kaoru caminaba callada y sonrojada, mirando el suelo,al lado de Kenshin, que por su parte, la miraba con ternura y intentaba tragarse los nervios, por que sí, estaba muy nervioso.

-Doctora Kitsune!Sano!-dijo Misao sonriendo-Que! Ya sois parejita eh! Fiu fiu!

Megumi se puso roja y fue hasta ella y le pegó una colleja mirándola con los ojos ardiendo en llamas.

-No soy pareja de ese cabeza de pollo! Jamás lo podría ser, no ves que es un inútil que no sabe hacer nada más que comer beber y apostar!- Megumi insistió toda roja.

-Oye kitsune baka no te permito eso!-dijo Sano cuando ya todos estubieron juntos- Puede que algo de eso sea cierto pero no lo es todo...verdad?

-Que quieres decir con eso?-dijo la doctora-Sabes que todo lo que digo es verdad, absolutamente todo, hasta la más mínima sílaba.

-Grrrr Kitsune baka!-le chillo Sano escupiendole saliba por culpa del esqueleto de pez que tenía en la boca.

-Cabeza de escoba!Ya me duché esta mañana no hace falta que me duches! Quítate ese asqueroso pez de la boca cochino!-le dijo fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Ni hablar, el pez es mi marca, no me lo quito nunca y NO es asqueroso!Cojones!

De los ojos de los dos salían relámpagos y chispas, mientras se miraban con miradas asesinas.

-Ejem, ejem-Carraspeó un, hasta ahora, muy callado Kenshin-Creo que no es momento para discutir, si no nos apuramos, el festival empezará y nosotros ni llegados estaremos.

-Kenshin tiene razón-Dijo Aoshi, y todas las miradas lo apuntaron a el, sobretodo Sano

-Es...es...estoy alucinando! El cubo de hielo esta aquí! Y encima ha hablado sin que le pregunten! Mmmmm...seguro que no es un holograma?-dijo Sano intentando quitarle la "mascara" al "intruso", pero lo único que conseguía es pellizcar a Aoshi, hasta que al nombrado cubo de hielo, ahora ya no tan hielo, le apareció una minúscula vena en la frente, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande hasta que se hartó y le pegó un puñetazo limpio en toda la cara a Sano.

-Que te digo que soy el Aoshi real joder!Mira que eres plasta!No vuelvas a hacer eso o te pego una ostia joder!-dijo chillando haciendo que los demás se alejasen de el y Sano se quedara ahí tirado en el suelo, con los ojos como platos de paella-Lo has pillado idiota?

-Ha..hai-dijo un poco (mucho diría yo...¬¬) intimidado.

-Muy bien, ahora hagámosle caso a Kenshin y apurémonos si no queremos llegar tarde.

Todos volvieron a la normalidad, es decir, volvieron a andar al lado de Aoshi, hasta llegar al lugar. Una vez allí, las parejas se separaron y se fueron por su cuenta para tener privacidad.

Kenshin y kaoru se fueron por un lado, Misao y Aoshi por otro, Sano y Megumi por otro, Omasu y Okon (la q era ochika, siento haberme ekivocado U)se fueron por otro lado junto a Katsu, que al final decidió que iría con las dos,Yahiko y Tsubame por el suyo, Genzai-sensei con su mujer por otro, y Yutaro con Mika también se fueron por el suyo.

* * *

Aoshi y Misao

* * *

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Esto es precioso Aoshi-sama! El cielo está completamente lleno de estrellas!-dijo una muy emocionada Misao.

-Sí, ciertamente está precioso, aun que hay algo que puede compararse con su belleza.-dijo el "cubito de hielo ya no tan hielo" con un deje de sonrojo en su cara mientras se sentaba en el pasto, haciendo que Misao lo imitara un poco desconcertada.

-Que quiere decir?

-Eso, que hay algo comparable con la belleza de las estrellas de esta noche.-Repitió Aoshi aumentando su sonrojo.

-Y que és ese algo?-dijo Misao curiosa-Debe ser realmente hermoso, por que...más hermoso que las estrellas esta noche no creo que pueda haber nada ¿o si?

-Eso es, lo hay, te lo estoy diciendo todo el rato-dijo el chico.

-Bueno, pero dígame que es eso tan hermoso!-dijo Misao ansiosa ya-Quiero verlooooooo!

-No podrás-dijo Aoshi

-Ehh? Por que no!-parpadeó Misao

-Pues...porque...-su sonrojo iba en aumento a cada palabra que decía-Porque...simplemente...tu no te puedes ver a ti misma no?

Misao se quedó estática, se..se refería a ella? Sería ella aquello tan hermoso y comparable con las estrellas?

-A..Aoshi-sama...-dijo Misao sonrojada-Usted...

-No me trates de "usted", tuteame, por favor.-dijo el onniwabansu

-..Está..bien...-dijo Misao sonrojada- Pero...tú...

-Exactamente-dijo el sonrojado.

Aoshi se giró subditamente hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica y la miró directamente a los ojos:

-Te quiero Misao-dijo tragándose todo el nerviosismo de golpe.

Misao se quedó...en fin, sin palabras, no sabría ni como describirlo, estupefacta, emocionada, feliz, en fin como toda chica se sentiría en su lugar.

-Yo...yo...Aoshi...yo...-la pobre chica se había quedado sin palabras.

-No te he confesado lo que siento con intención de presionarte ni nada por el estilo, así que si no sientes lo mismo...te comprendo, al fin y al cabo, soy unos años más grande y...tu querrás a alguien de tu misma edad...-dijo con pesar.

-No es eso, Aoshi, lo que pasa es que me has tomado completamente por sorpresa...pero...la verdad es que desde hace tiempo...to también...Te quiero Aoshi-dijo mirándole con dulzura y timideza a la vez.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Aoshi, pero reaccionó y le sonrió.

-Bueno...entonces...te parece ser...ser mi novia?-dijo Aoshi

-...-Misao se quedó sin habla, pero después de un momento le saltó a los brazos llorando de felicidad, como una niña pequeña al enterarse que la van a llevar a la feria- Por supuesto que si mi querido Aoshiiiiiiiiii! Kyaaaaaaaaa! Tengo novio antes que la kitsune! Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!Ya verás cuándo se lo cuente! Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Mientras, el pobre Aoshi, tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Misao, y si no llega a ser por que esta se aparta, Aoshi se muere desangrado (tenía la cabeza en SU PECHO)

Entonces se oyeron unos cohetes muy fuertes, que dio inicio al festival de las estrellas.

* * *

Sano y Megumi

* * *

-Mira cabeza de pollo! El festival ya ha comenzado! Que bonito...-dijo Megumi emocionada.

-Joder, ni que fuera la primera vez que vienes a un festival de estos...-dijo Sano apoyado en un árbol.

-Pues sí, pasa algo?-dijo Megumi con una mirada asesina mientras se avanicaba con el avanico (XD)-Pero claro, como el señor cabeza de pollo ya ha venido más veces al festival, tampoco me lo restriega por la cara.

-¿Venir¿Yo¡Pero tú que me dices! Paso de estas cosas, si no llega a ser por que me obligas, no vengo.-dijo Sano mirándola con el rabillo de ojo.

-Idiota!-dijo Megumi pegandole un puñetazo en toda la cara-Como te atreves a decir eso de mí! Yo no te he obligado a nada!

-A no? Y amenazarme con tu bisturí, hacerme chantaje de cobrarme cada vez que vaya a la clínica para que me cures la mano después de cada pelea, pegarme una paliza, mirarme con miradas asesinas, y muchas más cosas no son obligarme a venir?

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso!-dijo la kitsune con una vena en la frente-Lo del chantaje a pagar sí pero lo demás no! Te lo estás inventando todo!

Se dió la vuelta haciendo pucheros y Sano lanzó una risita.

-Era broma, en verdad, si que me apetecía venir un ratillo, pero bueno, no puedo decir a la gente que quiero ir por mi propia cuenta a un festival, además, ni si quiera tenía pareja.

-Ammmm, bueno pero que conste que...¡Oye! Estás diciendo que te da vergënza venir conmigo o que!

-Yo no he querido decir nada de eso, entiendes las cosas mal-dijo Sano alarmado al ver la cara asesina de la mujer-Lo que quiero decir es que no tenía pareja y que no puedo decir a la gente que quiero venir por mi propia cuenta, si me invitas tú ya es otra cosa...

-No sé, no sé...-lo miró con mirada sospechosa y después empezó a reir mientras se sentaba apoyandose con la espalda en el árbol, haciendo que Sano la imitara.

-De qué te ries tú ahora?-le preguntó

-Es que...me ha hecho gracia tu cara jajajajajajaja

-Mi cara?-dijo este parpadeando- Oye, que mi cara és normal.

-Ya lo sé. Bueno, de todas formas, Sano, mejor miramos las estrellas, que para eso hemos venido.

-Sí...por cierto kitsune-dijo sonrojado el chico-Te has echado colonia? Hueles que apestas. Si querías estar guapa para mí, haberlo dicho antes, ante mis ojos, tú siempre eres guapa.

-No quería estar guapa para tí-replicó una sonrojada megumi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sano- Sólo quería ligarme un chico guapo y tener novio.

-Estás dirigiendote a la persona adecuada, yo soy guapo, y no tengo novia, estoy disponible para tí, mi querida kitsune-dijo sano mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver que estaba sonrojada.

-Bah, quien te querría a tí por novio? Tori atama-dijo Megumi

-Tú, por ejemplo?-dijo a poyando su cabeza en la de la chica que tenía al lado.

-Mmmmm, bueno...por que no-dijo pícaramente.

-Megumi-dijo poniendose más serio-Lo decía de verdad, no era una broma, quiero que seas mi novia en serio, de verdad.

Megumi se separó bruscamente de el y lo miró bien por unos momentos para asegurarse que no mentía. Despés de asegurarse, y sonrojarse cada vez más, volvió a su posición anterior.

-Bueno, yo también lo decía en serio-dijo la kitsune.

-No me digas-dijo Sano sonriendo-Pues desde ahora somos oficialmente novios, no?

-Sí, eso es.

Se quedaron un momento en silncio, sin saber que decir, mientras las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Sano se movió de su posición bruscamente y tomó a Megumi por el mentón, dándole un beso, que ella correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces.Después volvieron a sus posiciones y decidieron gozar del festival.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

IO! Q tal mis keridos lectores! Lamento la demora de verdad, he estado muy atareada, weno en fin en el próximo, el final de "KAORU HIMURA", el tan esperado significado del título jijijiji, esta vez no me tardaré asi q no se preocupen 

Aki van los rr!

**alex:** Muxas gracias En verad lo piensas? Espero q me sigas leyendo

**KalaChan120:**Jejejeje...pues te voy a dejar con la intriga amuga jejeje, esq si te digo se arruina la sorpresa no? Pero esq soy tan fan de la pareja KK como de la AMI y SME esas tres me encantan, cada una por razones distintas Bueno espero q te alla gustado el cap y animos

**kaoru-luna:** T.T gracias... bueno, me as animado muxo con tu rr, aunq en este cap no salen muxo la pareja principal, esq os pienso dejar con la intriga pq además, la última y tierna pareja tiene q ser excepcional la declaracion no? tengo q pensarlo con mucha cura

**CiNtHiA: **Jejeje, espero q te vaya bien con tus amigos, y pues gracias x animarme, espero q te halla gustado el fic y q me sigas leyendo jajaaja

**ane himura: **graxias x tu rr amiga,espero q te libres de tu faena jajajaja. En serio crees q los ile bien? Bueno lo ice lo mjr q pude, ad+ siempre me encantan esas historias sobre el pasado de ken . En serio se me extrañaba? Uy q verguenza / pero me siento HONRADA, es un honor q ustedes me echen de menos jejejeje weno espero q te alla gustado el cap, y ya en el prox sera la despedida para este fic...T.T el final...weno, pasala bien y cuidate muxo, graxias x tus animos!

**gabyhyatt:** si si, esq no se me ocurria a nadie kien poner, para q kedase un ilage entre los personajes, ya se q no es así, pero esto es un fic en fin, muxas gracias x tus animos espero q te alla gustao el cap, cuidate muxo

**DaniChan-KRK: **ya pude ponerme, y graxias x la información, me será de gran utilidad espero q te alla gustado el fic y este nuevo cap q acabo de escribir, x supuesto

**Yumiki-sama:**Pos mira lo del anillo y q iceron aoshi y ken no te lo digo, te dejo con las ganas, ya q saldra en el proximo cap, pero Misao llevaba tambien un kimono azul, le keda muy bien, se lo prestó kaoru, era uno se los más bonitos q tenía y encima, imaginate a Misao con su pelo suelto y agarrado en una cola de caballo como lo tiene Kaoru.Y pues yahiko esta con tsubame, también pienso poner algo de ellos en el cap q viene, q x cierto, ya es el final T.T me deprimo, pero así debe ser, a lo mejor, le hago continuación, no se.en fin espero q te alla gustado el cap y q sigas leyendo

**Cisne.Negro:**En españa, en el anime la llaman Ochika, y el manga todavia no lo tengo todo, solo los tomos 1,2,3,4 y 28 asi q bueno, es lo q hay, lo q me referia a lo de tokugawa esq se conocian desde esa epoca.Mmmmmmm hombre yo SIEMPRE los he puesto y de echo hay muxas historias q lo ponen en todas las q e leido y sería muy confuso, para mi sobretodo, ad+ yo con lo de los flashbak no digo q seas tonta ni q nadie sea tonto, pero kieras o no aclara, ad+ tb es mi forma de distribucion del fic, cada uno tiene sus maneras (no te lo tomes a mal) yo no les e puesto tilde, y si sale alguna, me abria ekivocado o al subir el cap la pagina hizo un error, no se. Ya lo se, de echo se llamava gohei noseq pero este es un ff inventado y x lo tanto hay cosas q te puedes inventar, q para eso es un FF no? En fin, yo no me lo tomé a mal, pero espero q el exo q ponga flashbak no te haga sentir tonta,no kiero eso, solo q si no confunde.Pero gracias x los consejos de todos modos, espero q te alla gustado el cap tanto como a mi y espero un rr positivo de tu parte

**Cisne:** si eso ya ta solucionado, pero gracias x deciro, espero q te alla gustado el cap ya q puse mi mayor esmero cuidate muxo

**kanke-chan:** Si jejejeje, me izo gracia a mi tb, esq siempre ponen a ken como un santito, aunq es adorable (se me cae la baba XD) esq kien no kerria un ken para ella sola, yo si, en fin, gracias x leer y espero q te alla gustado el cap

Gracias a todos x sus animos y q sepan q en el proximo cap Kaoru Himura se despedirá de todos ustedes, a menos, clar, q decida acerle una 2ª parte, cosa q no se...si me inspiro, a lo mejor...bueno, en fin, nos vemos en el próximo ca y de nuevo LAMENTO LA DEMORA

atte

KaoruKamiyaxKenshin


	6. En el festival II

DOMO SUIMASEN! > ya se q e tardado un pokito, pero esq no me aclaraba del todo con eso de q tenia q ser un capi especial, ad, este es el ultimo..debe ser especial, y como no kiero acerlos esperar muxo, ai les ba el cap!

**Kaoru Himura**

En el festival II

* * *

Yahiko y Tsubame

* * *

-Waaaah! Esto es precioso Yahiko-chan!-dijo una muy emocionada Tsubame mirando como empezaban a tirar fuegos artificiales, que solo hacían ver más bonito de lo que era el gran y hermoso cielo inundado de estrellas.

-Tsubame-chan-dijo Yahiko un poco sonrojado por la visión que tenía delante, que era ni más ni menos que la chica inulminada por la luz de los fuegos, ciertamente, era preciosa-Por favor, deja de cecirme "-chan"

-Lo siento Yahiko-kun, pero es que para mí tu siempre serás mi Yahiko-chan-dijo la joven sonrojada mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna

Yahiko se sonrojó (más de lo que estaba..)y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, cuando de pronto, Tsubame le dijo:

-Yahiko-kun, tengo algo que decirte, sé que no es el mejor momento...bueno...no se..es que todos han decidido que lo harían hoy...así que...bueno..no se..yo también quisiera...revelarte...mis...sentimientos...bueno...que...yo...te...a ti...bueno...-a cada palabra que decía bajaba más la cabeza sonrojada, y obiamente, Yahiko no era la excepción-Emmm...bueno...verás...te...quie...te quiero...

Yahiko se quedó por unos instantes en un estado de shock, no se lo acababa de creer, Tsubame, SU Tsubame se le acababa de declarar!

-Bueno...yo...-dijo el chico al volver a tomar posesion de su razonamiento-Esto...yo...creo que...debería haber sido yo el que se tendría que...haber declarado...

-Entonces...?-lo miró con una tímida sonrisa-Tu...

-Eso es...creo que...yo no hubiese tenido tanto valor para declararme...-dijo mirándola con una tierna sonrisa-Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de tí, Tsubame

-Eso..eso quiere decir que...

-Exacto-dijo el chico sonrojado-yo siento exactamente lo mismo por tí, y por esa razón, si quisieras ser mi novia...no me importaría, la verdad jeje

-Por su puesto que si-la chica le decicó una agradable sonrisa, mientras en el cielo un estrella fugaz pasaba sin emitir sonido alguno, mezclandose con los fuegos que caían sin cesar.

* * *

Kaou y Kenshin

* * *

Kaoru estaba sentada encima de una manta mirando embobada los fuegos de artificio que explotaban en multiples colores, mientras Kenshin observaba su hermoso rostro en aquellos precisos momentos, e inconscientemente, volvió a mirar su manga, sonrojandose mucho, debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, esa era su oportunidad.

-Kaoru-llamó Kenshin haciendo que esta se sonrojosase-sorprendiese, pues Kenshin la había tuteado por primera vez...

-Si? Dime-dijo la chica mirandolo con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Verás...esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para decirtelo, así que...por favor...te ruego que me escuches con atención, pero sobre todo...se sincera...te lo ruego.

Kaoru empezó a ponerse nerviosa, su corazón empezó a acelerar el pulso, haciendo ver un notable sonrojo en la cara de la chica, que lo miraba atentamente.

-Bueno...te a cuerdas que hoy hemos ido Aoshi y yo al mercado a comprar y tú me preguntaste que como es que iba, si ya teníamos los ingredientes para la cena listos?

-Sí...-dijo la chica

-Bueno...pues...sepas que no fuimos especialmente para comprar los ingredientes...si no...más bien...para comprar...un anillo-dijo sonrojandose

Kaoru se sonrojó a más no poder, pero...para que querría un anillo? Aun que su subconsciente lo sabía, no quería aceptarlo, le parecía demasiado irreal, así que decidió escuchar atentamente el relato de Kenshin.

-Bueno...no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero...lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que...bueno...yo...te amo como nunca jamás he amado a nadie en este mundo, Kaoru. Eres la persona más importante para mí y yo...bueno...

Kaoru lo miraba sin, todavía, poder creerselo, lo miraba una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que, por sus sonrojadas mejillas, caían lagrimas de felicidad.

-Kenshin...

-Lo que yo quería con este anillo...es...pedirte...que...fueras mi esposa...-dijo sacando una cajita negra de su manga.

La cajita era pequeñita, como toda cajita para un anillo (XD), negra y reluciente. Kaou la abrió lentamente, sorprendiendose por la extremada belleza de este, era un hermoso anillo de plata decorado con dos pequeños zafiros en forma de trinagulo rectangulo, que resaltaban con su color de ojos.

-Kenshin...es...precioso...-dijo Kaoru sacando el anillo de la cajita para observarlo mejor-Debiste gastarte mucho dinero...

-De ninguna manera...-dijo Kenshin sonriendole-Nada puede valer más para mi como tu sonrisa, además, este color te favorece mucho, Aoshi me aconsejó, aun que no te lo creas, así que...Kaoru Kamiya-dijo poniendose serio, tomando el anillo de las manos de Kaoru y una mano para poder ponerle en anillo a la mujer nombrada-aceptarías ser...mi esposa?

-Kenshin...-sonrió Kaoru-Sí...por supuesto que sí...

Kenshin le puso el anillo en el dedo anilar de su mano izquierda (era ese no, el de al lado del dedo meñike no? UU no tengo remedio), y sellando así, s compromiso.

-Kenshin, puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Kaoru con na sonrisa angelical.

-Si, claro-dijo Kenshin con la misma sonrisa

-Se puede saber por que narices no te me habías declarado antes, so pedazo de burro?-le chilló Kaoru con una vena en su cabeza-No ves lo desesperada que me tenias con tu maldito "-dono"?

A Kenshin le salió una gotita en la nuca, mientras se disculpaba a una, ahora, enfurecida y sonrojada Kaoru.

-Domo, suimasen!-dijo el pelirrojo-Es que no sabía si me aceptarías, además...estaban mis propios problemas de conciencia de cuando era Battousai...y bueno..ya sabes, cosas que pasan...

-No pasan!-le chilló Kaoru-bueno, en fin será mejor que disfrutemos de nuestro rato libr...

Kaoru fue callada por los labios de Kenshin, que poco a poco ganaban control sobre los de Kaoru, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y le respondiera, algo (mucho) sonrojada.

-Kenshin...-dijo Kaoru entre besos-yo...tambien...te amo...

* * *

En cuanto se dio fin al espectaculo de las estrellas, todos se reunieron en el mismo lugar donde se habían separado para irse en parejas (el lugar es X)

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Okon, Omasu, Katsu, Mika y Yutaro.Y después vinieron Yahiko y Tsubame, cogidos de la mano, sin decir comentarios.

Misao y Aoshi aparecieron casi al instante, y la primera, al ver a los dos chicos cogidos de la mano empezó a molestar a Yahiko con su noviazgo para dejarlo en ridículo, haciendo que este se pusiera a chillar diciendo que era lo contrario.

-Pero bueno, que pasa aquí?-dijo un Megumi muy encaramelada a Sano-Waaaaa!Pero si Yahiko tiene novia! Hasta que te atreviste a declararte!

-No es verdad, fue Tsubame quien lo hizo!-se defendió el chico, para después taparse la boca y recriminarse a si mismo el haber hablado de más- Pero conste que yo fui quien le pidió que fuesemos novios e!-intentó arreglarlo de alguna manera pero se ve que solo lo empeoró.

cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri-grillo sonando

-Muajajjajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja!-rieron todos de golpe-Peor aún! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajjaajjajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-Oigan, que pasa aquí que estais todos de tan buen humor?-dijo Kaoru apareciendo, cogidita de la mano de Kenshin.

-Aaaa, no sabes? Mira, Tsubame se le ha declarado a Yahiko!

-Tsubame..a..Yahiko?-se sorprendió la chica

-Exacto-proclamó Megumi

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Yahiko eres un fracasado jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-rió Kaoru a más no poder, y al parar se dio cuenta que Aoshi y Misao iban cogidos de la mano, al igual que Sano y Megumi-Misao...no nos habías contado que Aoshi y tu...fuerais novios.

-Eh?-dijo Megumi-Ala! Es verdad!

-Siiii!-dijo esta abrazando a su novio-y encima lo he tenido unos minutos antes que tu Kitsune, por que no me vas a negar que tu y el tori atama no estais saliendo...

-Claro que no lo niego!-dijo Megumi con una venita en su cabeza-Pero tu no sabes si has tenido novio unos minutos antes que yo!

-Claro que lo se!-le respondió Misao con una vena

-A si? Como!-le respondió Megumi de la misma manera, haciendo que ente ella y la onniwabanshu hubiera una mirada electrocutantemente asesina.

A todos los demás les salió una gota, y Sano de repente se fijó en el anillo que llevaba Kaoru en su dedo.

-Vaya!-dijo Sano-Vosotros no os quedais atrás! Felicidades!

Todos se giraron hacia ellos y los miraron con curiosidad.

-Bueno...-dijo kaoru-Kenshi y yo...nos hemos prometido.

-En serio?-dijo Misao emocionada-Felicidades!

-Omedetou!-dijo Megumi emocionada, al igual que todos los demás.

-Es que ya era hora-dijo Misao

-Emm-dijo Kenshin-Arigatô gozaimasu de gozaru

-Kenshin!-dijo Kaoru pegandole una colleja mientras tenía una venita en la cabeza-Que te dije?

-Su..suimasen!-dijo con una gotita sobandose la nuca para amortiguar un poco el golpe-Bueno, gracias a todos ne?

Y así pasó el dia más largo de sus vidas, Kaoru y Kenshin decidieron que su boda sería en dos meses, y últimamente kaoru estaba como un poco histérica, Misao y Megumi la ayudaban con los preparativos de la boda, aportando sus gustos, que eran bien seleccionados. Por otro lado, las demás parejas, seguían su vida normalmente, aun que ahora, con el asunto de la boda y todo eso, pues estaban todos nerviosos. Sano, desde que Megumi se lo pidió, ya no apostaba tanto, aun que lo seguía haciendo de vez en cuando (a escondidas de la kitsune ¬¬), y con lo referente al pez que siempre llevaba en la boca, Megumi se lo tiró una noche por el water y vigilaba constantemente sus acciones cuando comían pescado, para que no cogiera otro esqueleto.

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta llegar al bendito dia de la boda.

Misao y Megumi estaban ayudando a Kaoru a ponerse un kimono blanco, para su boda, que sería dentro de unos minutos.

-Aghhhh-gruñó Kaoru-Esto es insoportable! Tendríamos que haber empezado a vestirnos antes!

-Y de quien fue la culpa eh?-dijo Megumi con una vena

-Oye bonita, ya te veré yo el día de tu boda, y entonces sabrás lo que es estar nerviosa de verdad!-reprochó Kaoru desesperada

-Ay ya callense las dos!-dijo Misao-como no nos demos prisa, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia!

-Que si, que si-dijeron Kaoru y Megumi a la vez.

Y así pasó el rato, mientras Kaoru era vestida, Kenshin, por su parte, no era la excepción, estaba muy nervioso. El, al contrario que Kaoru, ya estaba vestido, se había puesto la ropa dos horas antes y ahora solo paseaba de un lado para otro en la sala principal del dojo Kamiya

-Kenshin, quieres dejar ya de pasearte de un lado para otro, que vas a cavar un hoyo en el piso?-dijo Sano con una venita sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento Sano, pero es que estoy muy nervioso, ahora mismo, tengo la mente en blanco, pero estoy muy feliz, aaaaaaayyyy, ni yo mismo se lo que siento!

-Kenshin!-dijo Aoshi apareciendo-Venga, preparate que ya casi es la hora, los invitados han llegado, ya hay mucha gente, dentro de unos minutos te has de dirigir a la entrada del gimnasio, recuerda que debes estar ahí antes que la novia, o si no, quedarás fatal, sobre todo delante de Kaoru.

-Si, ya lo se...-dijo el pelirrojo-Bueno...yo ya estoy listo, puedo ir cuando quieras.

-Perfecto pues, esperate y hago pasar a la gente que queda dentro del gimnasio.

-OK-dijo el ex hitokiri-Ay, ojalá y todo salga bien...

-Claro que todo va a salir bien...que podría pasar?

-Ay no se, muchas cosas, mira, que Kaoru se arrepienta, que apareciera un enemigo que quiera vengarse de Battousai, que aparezca Saitoh..

-Saitoh va a venir, recuerdas? Kaoru invitó a Tokio-san-dijo Sano cortandole con un ceja arqueada, nunca había visto a Kenshin tan nervioso.

-Arg! Mierda...necesito...agua...-dijo Kenshin mientras de su cara caían cascadas (al estilo anime)

-Vale, ya voy-dijo Sano levantandose-De verdad, este Kenshin...

Pero antes de poder salir Sano, apareció Aoshi diciendoles que ya todo estaba preparado, y que Kenshin podía ir ya a la entrada del gimnasio. Por otro lado, Kenshin, al oir eso, se desmayó...

-Oroooooooooooooooooo-dijo con los ojos en espiral

Sano y Aoshi empezaron a desesperarse, y lo primero que hicieron fue estirar de la coleta a Kenshin, haciendo que este despertara y se pusiera a peinarse el pelo ( se lo habían despeinado)

Kaoru ya estaba mejor, ya no tiraba objetos a Misao y Megumi como una loca por lo nerviosa que estaba, así que las dos mujeres se ocuparon de seguir maquillandola para que quedase bien. Una vez acabada la tarea, salieron de ahí, ya que Megumi, que era la madrina, tenía que ir con Kenshin, en el mismo momento que Aoshi apareció, ya que era el padrino, para poder llevarse la novia junto con Kenshin, que se supone que ya debería de estar allí.

-Bueno, vamos Kaoru, ya es la hora-dijo Aoshi.

-Emm..si...-dijo la chica-Va..vamos...

Kenshin esperaba en la entrada junto con Megumi, la llegada de Kaoru, la chica había logrado tranquilizar al pelirrojo, así que ya no estaba tan nervioso como antes.

Kenshin llevaba puesto un hakama blanco y un gi azul clarito, y su pelo lo tenía recogido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en una coleta alta.Kaoru apareció delante de el, junto con Aoshi, haciendo que el ex hitokiri se sonrojara de sobre manera, pues Kaoru estaba hermosa, llevaba un kimono blanco, el obi también era blanco, solo que tenía una flor verde dibujada en una parte, su cara estaba levemente maquillada, dandole un toque jovial, y su pelo lo tenía recogido un dos moños (especialidad de Misao) con dos mechones que le caían por encima de hombro, los dos moñitos (toque de Megumi) iban adornados con una flor de sakura, envuelta por unas cintas verdes, dandole un toque primaneral.Y por supuesto, no podía faltar el ramo, donde Kaoru, tenía unas hermosas sakuras combinadas cuidadosamente con unas rosas blancas.

Megumi y Aoshi entraron en el gimnasio antes que los dos novios, que entraron poco después de sentarde los dos antes mencionados.

Después de la ceremonia, en la que los dos perdieron el nerviosismo, pues se habían casado ya, saliero al patio, donde Kaoru se subió al porche, anunciando que iba a tirar el ramo.

Megumi y Misao se mandaron miradas asesinas, empujandose la una a la otra, para poder cogerlo

Kaoru tiró el ramo, al que en seguida cogió ¡Saitoh?

-Que pasa, yo también tengo derecho, no?-dijo este mirando a los demás por el rabillo del ojo.

-Pero tu ya estás casado pedazo de bruto!-dijo Tokio-san pegandole una colleja y cogiendole el ramo-Kaoru-san, vuelve a tirarlo, por favor.

-Ha..hai...-dijo esta volviendolo a tirar.

Esta vez, la persona que lo cogió fue...¡Tae?

-Tae!-dijeron todos

-Que pasa? Una tiene escondidos sus secretos-dijo la cocinera.

Todos empezaron a reir, y mientras, desde el porche, unos felices recien casados miraban la escena divertidos, todo lo que habían pasado, con Shishio, con Enishi...Tomoe...todo había terminado, para dar paso, a una nueva vida.

Pero claro, el dojo Kamiya no iba a seguir llamandose Kamiya..obio no? Por supuesto que no, desde el mismo dia que los dos corazones se unieron para siempre, aquel dojo, pasó a llamarse...Dojo Himura de la técnica Kamiya kashin ryû..por que Kaoru..ya no era una Kamiya, no, ahora su nombre era...Himura...Kaoru

Fin

Se...se acaboooooooooooooooooooooooo TTTT no puede ser...se acabó...ya esta...increible buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa increible, me dan ganas de llorar de la emocióooooooooooooooooon, dios miooooo, esto es...increible...lo he...acabado...

lo siento esq no puedo evitar emocionarme, pero bueno, ahora, con este cap ( q espero q os alla gustado) puse mi mayor esmero, en fin demos paso a los rr!

**Cisne Negro **no me e enojadop mujer , es solo q tengo mi propio estilo, y ya lo se, se q hay veces q no confunde, de exo un fic q e exo de conan es asi, pero en este mismo, prefiero poner flashbak y eso, cuando crea q mejoro, pos ya vere q hago en fin espero q te alla gustado el cap, ya q es el ultimo y pos pasala bien ne?

**Kaoru Himura star **jejeje ya la continue, espero q te alla gustado y...graxias x leer ne? cuidate muxo

**kanke-chan **jejeje n o se si le pondre conti, pq de momento yo creo q ta bien asi, aunq claro sugerencias de mas nunca sobran jejejeje en fin espero q te alla gustado y q lo allas pasado bien leyendo ne?

**MONIKA-DONO** jajajajaja, me iso gracia lo de q ibas leyendo y leyendo jajajaja, esq tenia q ser especial, ya q es el ultimo cap y todo eso no?

**DaniChan-KRK** jajajajaja, yo tb amo a ken no te creas, pero nimodos, a Kaoru le toco kedarse con el jajajaja no? en fin espero q te alla gustado el cap y pasalo super ok?

**KalaChan120** y ya la tienes jejejeje, aki te la deje muajajajajaja, sip la verdad cuando kiero soy mala jujujujuju, es broma, espero q te alla gustado y q no te alla decepcionado ne?

**Ane himura **jejeje, muxas graxias x felicitarme el cumple, sip, ya tengo 15 años muajajajajajaja, me enorgullezco de mi misma TTTT, XD en fin, yo tb espero q te la pases bien, a x ciierto ya me lei tu fic y te deje rr, ade+ lo puse en mis favos, el de un viaje sin mirar atras, ay pero tu igual tienes q actualizar lo + pronto q puedas ok? lo esperare con ansias amiga ne? cuidate muxo y escribe pronto

**kaoru-luna **siiiii, ami me ha encantado x lo menos, ad+ esto tenía q pasar al final no crees? en fin espero q no te alla decepcionado, y q te alla gustado un pokillo al menos no? en fin, pasala bien y animos

**CiNtHiA** am suerte con tus examenes, yo aora tengo vacas, asi q toi bien espero q sakes puro 10 jejeje, en fin, espero q te alla gustado el cap y q continues leyendo mis otros fics (no a la publicidad subliminal XD) en fin, cuidate y suerte con tus estudios ok?

bueno, supongo q esto si q ya es todo...gracias a todos: Ane-himuracinthia, yumiki-sama, kaoru-luna, kala-chan, monika-dono, dani-chan, kanke-chan, kaoru himura star, cisne negro y a todos los demas q me han apoyado durante el transcurso de este ff, ojala y lean mis otros fics, y pues respecto a lo de continuarlo...no se, no creo, pero acepto sujerencias y x ciero ane-chan, sigue en pie lo de escribir un fic juntas de todas formas, me alegro haber podido comprobar q os ha gustado y bla bla bla, pero...señores, ha llegado la hora de q Kaoru Himura se vaya, no se si para siempre, pero es lo + problaable, y espero q no se olviden d q alguna vez lo leyeron (parece q me vaya a morir con esta carta..¬¬) en fin Kaoru Himura os dice hasta siempre, y gracias x aberlo leido, y aunq yo q soy la autora no me boy, seguire en fanfiction, me sentire feliz de saber q no se olvidaran de esta historia, hasta siempre chicos, y muxas gracias x vuestro a poyo, sin vosotros, no lo abria conseguido (ahora parece q alla ganado las olimpiadas...¬¬) en fin, y ahora si (esq se me dan mal las despedidas, no me gustan T.T) Kaoru Himura os dice hasta siempre y ojala q nos volvamos a ver (con la histori e q yo sigo aki U)

Sayonara

atte

KaoruKamiyaxKenshin


End file.
